Misscliks Devotion: Episode 23
Recap 1510-01-22 The Party and the little elven girl Salamander are in the destroyed Elven Village of Valuria (Kes & Kellen's hometown). Kes and Kellen are in the crypt with their deceased father, Whatchat Ethelle, with Salamander. Olivia and Ransom are on the surface with Dee the Cook, Guy Claypool & Rhonda. Guy Claypool notices something shifting around. Olivia and Rhonda circle around to look. Rhonda spots some cellar steps under where they found The elves returned to the surface. They call down to the cellar door. There are at 12 children down there. It seems that Whatchat Ethelle saved them all. Scoria came and burnt everything down. 1510-01-23 The next morning Guy and Dee offer to take the elven children north to Lothtrin for the party. The party agree. The children and the 2 humans head off, expected to get to the Elven Trading Post by the end of the day. Olivia casts Speak with Dead on Mrs Hilderguard. She finds out that asks Kalia Ethelle left 3 days ago to Akuba for Kes & Ransom's wedding. Olivia then casts the spell on Whatchat Ethelle for Kes & Kellen. The questions are a last message for his children. :"I love them. I am sorry. I was not a perfect person. That hope they can forgive me for my flaws" speaks Whatchat Ethelle The second question is for a last message for his wife. :"I love her dearly I'm sorry I did not go with her when she left." speaks Whatchat Ethelle The spell then ends. Olivia passes on the messages. The party then rides off to Lothtrin. Two-Thirds of the way there they spot a blood trail. Olivia casts Thought Capture and feels the thought of an female elf being murdered my orcs. They send Rhonda on ahead to Lothtrin to find Kalia, while the rest of the party investigate the blood trail. The trail leads the party to an elven & halfing village. 8 Orcs are building a gallows. There are about 30 halfing and elven prisoners. Kellen casts scare on the Orcs, most of them flee. The ones who aren't feared also flee with their comrades fleeing. Ransom kills 2 Orcs with his bow as they flee. Olivia ties up one of the killed orcs then heals them up to interrogate. Ransom just points out their motives are simple enough, they attacked for fun, and kills the Orc again. At first the villagers are hostile towards Olivia and Ransom, but Kes & Kellen point out that they just saved their lives. They then speak with Dingus the aged (aged 1687). Dingus tries to invite the party to stay for a feast overnight. Kes wants to stay but the others insist on heading off to find Kalia. That evening the party arrive in Lothtrin. They party find Rhonda's horse outside a tavern. The party heads inside the tavern except Olivia who heads down to the docks. In the dock ledger, Kalia Ethelle left Lothtrin 3 days ago by the ship The Channel Charter. Olivia then gets friendly with the night guard. In the tavern, the party easily finds Guy, Dee, and Rhonda. They leave the tavern to meet up with Olivia at the docks. Kes is upset at Olivia for being friendly with the night guard, but Olivia points out how helpful the night guard had been. Kellen & Olivia camp out on the beach and everyone else gets rooms at the tavern. Kes & Ransom go for a walk. 1510-01-24 The next day the next boat leaves at noon. While they wait for the ship, Rhonda and Ransom do some training. Olivia and Kes go to a magic shop run by an elven woman named Zimmy, Kes buys spell components while Olivia is disappointed by the lack of magical items. Olivia and Kes then go to the weapon shop for a bow and sling. Kellen and Guy Claypool work on some spoken word. At midday they all get onto the boat. It will be a 2 day journey to Sylden. Dee the Cook takes a sperate ship to Evermond then to head by land to Bridgelight. 1510-01-26 Arrival in Sylden. They find out that Kalia Ethelle has already taken a boat to Sandashar in Akuba. The party book a ship to head to Sandashar as well. Party Levels up to Level 6 Kellen HP +1 Kes HP +4 Olivia HP +2 Ransom HP +3 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes